mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 7
Buffalo, New York |attendance = 9,000 |buyrate = 190,000 |previous_event = UFC 6: Clash of the Titans |following_event = Ultimate Ultimate 1995 |sherdog = 13 }} UFC 7: The Brawl in Buffalo, commonly referred to as simply UFC 7, was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on September 8, 1995, at the Memorial Auditorium in Buffalo, New York. The event was seen live on pay per view in the United States, and later released on home video, both VHS and, eventually, DVD. History UFC 7 featured an eight-man tournament, a Superfight Championship match between reigning UFC Superfight Champion Ken Shamrock and UFC 6 tournament winner Oleg Taktarov, and three alternate fights, which were not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. The tournament had no weight classes, or weight limits. Each match had no rounds, but a twenty minute time limit was imposed for the quarterfinal and semi-final round matches in the tournament. The finals of the tournament and the Superfight had a thirty minute time limit and, if necessary, a five minute overtime. Consistent with early UFC events, the time limit was not followed as the Superfight only featured a three minute overtime, perhaps due to pay-per-view time constraints. Regardless of this, the show ran over its three hour pay-per-view slot, cutting off viewers from seeing the final match. The referee for the night was John McCarthy. Michael Buffer served as the guest ring announcer for the night. Marco Ruas won the tournament by defeating Paul Varelans. Results Alternate bouts * Onassis Parungao vs. Francesco Maturi :Parungao wins by submission due to strikes at 5:26. * Scott Bessac vs. David Hood :Bessac wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 0:31. * Joel Sutton vs. Geza Kalman :Sutton wins by TKO (match was stopped due to Kalman sustaining deep laceration) at 0:48. Quarterfinals * Paul Varelans vs. Gerald Harris :Varelans wins by submission due to strikes at 1:15. * Mark Hall vs. Harold Howard :Hall wins by submission due to strikes at 1:41. * Remco Pardoel vs. Ryan Parker :Pardoel wins by submission (forearm choke) at 3:05. * Marco Ruas vs. Larry Cureton :Ruas wins by submission (heel hook) at 3:23. Semifinals * Marco Ruas vs. Remco Pardoel :Ruas wins by submission (position) at 12:27. * Paul Varelans vs. Mark Hall :Varelans wins by submission (keylock) at 1:01. Superfight *'Superfight Championship bout: Ken Shamrock © vs. Oleg Taktarov' :The bout was ruled a draw after 33:00 because there were no judges, despite a one sided performance by Shamrock. Shamrock retains the UFC Superfight Championship. This fight would spark the UFC to appoint ringside judges at the next event to declare a winner for fights that did not end in a knockout or submission. Finals * Marco Ruas vs. Paul Varelans :Ruas wins the UFC 7 Tournament by TKO (referee stoppage due to strikes) at 13:17. ''UFC 7'' bracket Paul Varelans | RD1-team2= Gerald Harris | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3= Mark Hall | RD1-team4= Harold Howard | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD1-team5= Remco Pardoel | RD1-team6= Ryan Parker | RD1-score5=W | RD1-score6=L | RD1-team7= Marco Ruas | RD1-team8= Larry Cureton | RD1-score7=W | RD1-score8=L | RD2-team1= Paul Varelans | RD2-team2= Mark Hall | RD2-score1=W | RD2-score2=L | RD2-team3= Remco Pardoel | RD2-team4= Marco Ruas | RD2-score3=L | RD2-score4=W | RD3-team1= Paul Varelans | RD3-team2= Marco Ruas | RD3-score1=L | RD3-score2=C }} External links * * *UFC 7 fights reviews Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events